


The Gift of Tenderness

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Greed Island Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: Leorio's meddlesome nature is just what Kurapika needs when his mind won't let him rest.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	The Gift of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place during any particular arc, but it's definitely set after Greed Island. This is my first time dipping my toes into the Hunter x Hunter fandom and I really liked Leorio and Kurapika's relationship change over the course of the series!

“You’re still awake.”

Leorio’s voice is slightly masked by the rain pelting the window. They stopped at an inn to wait out the thunderstorm but it wouldn't pass until morning. It’s late. So late that the sun is mere hours away from their side of the planet. The moonshine’s watery light streams into the window, distorting the otherwise clean sheet of light. It blankets most of Kurapika’s bed, which is how Leorio noticed that he wasn’t asleep.

“You are too, Leorio.” Kurapika shifts his gaze from the ceiling to the man in question. His eyes are scarlet and volatile, emotion swirls behind them like a brewing storm, “I’m not really tired at the moment.”

“Bullshit.” 

Leorio gets out of his bed, the wood creaking under his feet. He covers the short distance to Kurapika’s bed, pulls the covers off, and climbs into bed with him. Instead of lying down, Leorio moves toward the headboard, manhandling Kurapika until he’s sitting up.

“What are you—” Kurapika’s body is primed for defense. Muscles tense and coil, ready to strike at the nearest provocation. “ _Let me go_.”

“Shut up,” comes a sleep heavy reply. Leorio leans against the headboard, then makes sure Kurapika’s back is flat against his chest. “Every living thing needs to rest. Doesn’t matter if you’re a bug, bunny rabbit or a stubborn Kurta. Your only other option is I sedate you.” 

“You wouldn’t get the chance.”

“I don’t _want_ it. Just...” Leorio sighs. “Don’t fight me on this. Let me help.”

The words are spoken close to Kurapika’s ear, low and soothing, with a hint of exasperation. It tickles in a way that makes Kurapika shiver and feel unbelievably warm at the same time.

It would be more of a hassle to resist, they’re both stubborn people. As much as Kurapika wants to refuse, when Leorio wants to _help_ someone, his stubbornness reigns supreme every time. But that doesn’t mean Kurapika will let him do as he pleases without further explanation. 

“And _how_ exactly do you plan on helping?”

“You’re too keyed up. Lay back. Breathe with me.”

“You want me to breathe.” Kurapika echoes flatly, “Is this a professional observation, Dr. Paladiknight?”

Leorio ignores the dig, “Ten minutes. That’s all I’m asking for.”

The two men engage in an equally intense staring contest until Kurapika eventually gives in. Kurapika crosses his arms in defiance, but settles his weight against Leorio, the other’s hands are around Kurapika’s abdomen. Leorio hides his triumph behind an exaggerated breath, encouraging Kurapika to mimic him. 

_Deep breath. Hold. Exhale. Hold. Repeat._

There are some disruptions. Leorio feels the tension in Kurapika’s body return like the ebb and flow of a tide. It hinders their breathing pattern until Leorio soothes it away with gentle squeezes, bringing him back to the present moment. He gives Kurapika quiet praise when they fall into the same rhythm. 

The rain picks up intensity, giving Kurapika something else to focus on other than his own thoughts. After a while, Kurapika turns to the side, finding more comfort in Leorio’s heartbeat than the rain. It thrums in a swelling marcato, lulling him to sleep. It’s an intimate feeling that Kurapika can’t articulate. Leorio adjusts his sitting position as well, crossing his legs and holding Kurapika more securely in his lap. 

A large hand gently cards through his hair, starting from his temple then travels back. Kurapika’s eyes flutter. Occasionally, Leorio’s fingertips brush against the nape of his neck with feather light touches. Kurapika wonders if it should feel this good _._ His anxiety gradually diminishes to a dull noise, overtaken by a growing sense of security and just general tiredness. Kurapika leans into that rough, but kind palm.

“What’s keeping you awake?” Leorio asks tentatively, “Is it the usual nightmares?”

“Right now, it’s you.” Kurapika smiles at the furrow in Leorio’s brow, “But let’s not discuss ‘ _my nightmares_ ’ tonight. I fear it’ll undo all your hard work.”

“That’s fine. Your eyes are back to normal.” Leorio says.

“My—?” Kurapika touches the skin beneath his lower lid in surprise.

“Didn’t even notice, huh? How rare.” 

Kurapika is usually hyper-aware of his own feelings, to the point that he keeps a tight lid on them, releasing in controlled bursts when needed. Whenever they’re together, rare as that is nowadays, Leorio tries to remind Kurapika that he’s human. He tries to remind him that emotions aren’t artificial or mechanical and shouldn’t be treated as such. Pure willpower isn’t as infallible as people make it out to be.

But at the same time, Leorio understands that it’s a survival tactic to keep his lineage a secret from unknown adversaries.

More often than not Leorio will accidentally strike, weakening that tight-fisted hold so his true feelings leak out. He doesn’t mind their back-and-forth arguments. In fact, it’s kind of a relief to know that he still has access to those behaviors. Anger, joy, and sadness dissolve a facade so eaily that Leorio pays close attention when they surface.

“Is that why you were trying to get me to fall asleep?”

Leorio shrugs, “It's late and you need rest.”

“Why were you still awake then, if it’s so late?”

“Are you worried about me?”

“Not particularly. Just curious.”

"Something woke me up and then I saw you. Maybe the intensity of your brooding cut through my dream." Kurapika shoots him a glare, but Leorio just laughs, "But you're okay for now, I'll give you space and go back to bed."

He starts to move so Kurapika can have the bed to himself and sprawl how he likes, but Leorio finds himself forcefully anchored to the spot. Kurapika has no intention of cooperating.

“Stay.” Kurapika ducks behind his bangs, though his fingers clench Leorio’s nightshirt, “At least until I fall asleep. That was the goal right?”

Leorio exhales through his nose slowly, silently hoping uptick in his heartbeat is subtle enough to go unnoticed.

Kurapika gets comfortable once more. The heavy weight of sleep makes his body go lax, and he breathes together with Leorio until he’s unaware of the waking world.

Leorio watches as Kurapika drifts off. During all of this, he nearly fell asleep multiple times, though he wanted to make sure Kurapika did first. It’s rare to see him look so peaceful. There’s so much pain hiding underneath those delicate features that makes Leorio’s heart ache something awful. He hates that Kurapika keeps his troubles to himself, bottling it all up until it’s too much to bear.

So it’s moments like this, where Kurapika trusts him enough to let his guard down even a little, that leaves Leorio breathless. In an act of boldness, he smoothes back Kurapika’s bangs and kisses him on the forehead.

When he pulls back, a pair of scarlet eyes peer back at him.

Leorio’s blood turns to ice.

Despite the color, Kurapika doesn’t look angry. Kurapika’s cheeks gradually turn a deep shade of pink as he spirals into a state of embarrassment. He dips his head so that his bangs cover his eyes. In any other situation Leorio would find it cute, but it’s really not the time given that he might only have mere seconds left to live

“Kurapika…”

An apology would be the best course of action to defuse this situation, even if it doesn’t guarantee his life. Kurapika murmurs something before he can get it out.

“Come again?” Leorio asks hesitantly.

“I don’t…” Kurapika tucks his hair behind his ear, Leorio notices that the tips are red. “I don’t think I can sleep… after that.”

Leorio laughs nervously, keeping his gaze trained on the darkest corner of the room, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be.” Kurapika slides a hand to Leorio’s cheek and tilts his head so they’re looking at each other. He pulls Leorio down to give him a swift kiss on the lips, “And don’t hesitate next time.”

Leorio nearly combusts. After realizing what he’s done, Kurapika feels embarrassed all over again. 

“Do you wanna sleep together?” Leorio blurts out, then freezes, "Hold on—I mean, not _that_ kind of sleep—”

“Just for tonight, yes?”

“Just for tonight.” Leorio breathes in relief, “In case you get stirred up again.”

The bed itself isn't very big, but they make it work. They settle under the covers, facing one another. Being any closer would cross a line that Leorio’s not ready to address. Kurapika reaches for Leorio’s hand, carefully caressing those long, slender fingers and intertwining them with his own.

“You really do have the hands of a doctor.” Kurapika whispers behind closed eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leorio says with a yawn.

“Steady...reliable…helpful.” Kurapika murmurs, falling deeper into a dream, “Your heart is in the right place.”

It’s the simplest words that make the biggest impact, and Leorio can’t quickly think of any meaningful way to respond. He appreciates the honesty. In the morning, Kurapika will deny ownership of his words, or pretend to forget them altogether. But the damage has already been dealt, healed, and left a permanent scar.

“I’ll be there when you need me, just let me know.”

Leorio knows that Kurapika didn’t hear those words, judging by the slow, even breathing. But if nothing else, Leorio is a man of action. Kurapika will come to understand just how much he means to Leorio. 

They fall asleep like that, hands joined together in a mutual pledge, rain slipping down the window, wrapped in a blanket of calm and feeling safe in the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KagayaDaydreams)


End file.
